


The Window Incident

by plinys



Series: ABC Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had thought the her days of watching Peggy climb in from a window were over now that they were living together, that one incident at the Griffith having been a fluke of the most epic of proportions. Angie was apparently wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for my weekly abc writing challenge, this week was B for "broken" and I kept trying to write something serious for this prompt without much success, eventually I gave into the crack/fluff feels and this happened. Enjoy?

1

Apparently she and Peggy have a thing for windows, or well, they have a thing for one of them being caught on the opposite side.

She had thought the her days of watching Peggy climb in from a window were over now that they were living together, that one incident at the Griffith having been a fluke of the most epic of proportions.

Angie was apparently wrong.

At least, the first time Peggy hadn’t broken the window.

She couldn’t say the same for the rest of the times thought.

 

2

The second time Peggy crashes through a window and into her life, Angie just smiles.

“You know, English, we’ve got a door for a reason.”

“Yes, well that was awfully far away,” Peggy replies, fixing her skirt, and doing her best to avoid stepping in any more of the broken glass that’s littering the floor, “and as it is the situation was a bit _pressing_.”

“Should I hide out in a bunker until you’ve taken care of whatever super-secret spy business I’m not supposed to know about?”

“I’ve managed to take care of it, actually,” she replies, “just wanted a bit of a dramatic entrance.”

“Is that sarcasm Miss Carter?”

“ _Agent_ Carter,” Peggy corrects, but she’s definitely grinning right now – it’s a grin that Angie would very much like to kiss off her lips, if there weren’t the remains of a broken window standing in her way.

As it was, the window proved to be biggest of their problems.

“You think we could get a new one?”

“I’ll call, Howard,” Peggy says, as though the notion is going to be painful, and given Angie’s minor experiences with the eccentric billionaire whose house they were living in painful might have been putting it lightly.

“You can blame me, if it makes any difference?”

“I don’t think it will.”

 

3

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

“Your humor following life or death situations is entirely too charming,” Peggy replies, from her position on the floor.

“You know, you had more grace the last time you broke in.”

“The last time it was day light,” she points out, getting up off the ground now and looking in dismay at the wreckage.

Angie follows her gaze easily, asking, ““So what is it this time? The mafia? Aliens? Our formerly brainwashed next door neighbor?”

The last one gets a laugh out of Peggy, but no real answer.

So she pushes a bit, “seriously, Peggy, I’m not going to spill the beans. Just figure I should know why you came crashing in here in the middle of the night.”

She’s so caught up in taking it all in that she misses Peggy’s mumbled reply.

“I’m sorry,” Angie says, turning her attention more properly towards her roommate-slash-girlfriend this time, “what was that?”

“I forgot my key,” Peggy repeats, and for a second Angie’s pretty sure there’s the faintest dusting of color along the height of her cheeks, “and I am terrible sorry about waking you up from bed, I- Angie, don’t-”

She can’t even bother trying to wipe the grin off of her face, “oh my god, _English_.”

“Don’t even start.”

 

4

There’s an arm knocking her down to the ground, and Peggy’s frantic “get down” is swallowed up by the sound of gun shots blow their kitchen window in and shattering all of their plates.

The plates that Angie had just spent the past hour washing and drying.

Was it bad that she was more upset about the plates than the fact that people were shooting at her?

After all this isn’t the first time somebody’s tried to shoot her, and seeing as Angie was more than content to date an international super spy (against everyone’s better judgement) it seemed quite likely that this wouldn’t be the last time either.

Still, she was angry about the plates.

She would have been able to focus her anger better though, if there wasn’t Peggy perched protectively over her, the other woman’s face mere inches from her own.

The sweet domestic look that had been there moments before is replaced by the (extremely hot) serious spy face, that Angie loves just as much as her original expression.

Also her face is really close, close enough to kiss.

And She’s being a bit reckless, which probably has something to do with the almost dying thing, but she pushes up on her elbows to brush a kiss onto Peggy’s lips, before pulling back far too soon to say, “go kick some ass, babe.”

“I’ll do my best.”

 

5

 “We’re going to need a new window,” Angie says, letting out a low whistle as she takes in the broken glass with the stride of somebody who has seen this sort of things plenty of times before, which she most certainly has.

“I’ll make the usual calls,” Peggy replies.

“And a new vase,” Angie tacks on.

The flowers, lovely violets which Peggy had bought for her mere days before lay spread out on the ground in a wreckage of glass and wood from the end table (which had been so awful she doesn’t consider it a great loss to see ruined).

“I’ll buy you some new flowers,” Peggy says, having the gall to look guilty and that, “more flowers than you’ll quite know what to do with.”

“That sounds a bit like a challenge.”

“Oh it most certainly is.

 

+1

“Did you just-“

“Oh god, Pegs, it’s my damned brothers’ faults. I told them not to come over here with that damned ball, but-“

“You broke the window,” Peggy cuts her off, and rather than sounding annoyed she sounds incredibly amused.

Angie normally likes that little smile of hers, the one that’s half smirk and half fond, and would love to have it directed her way more often.

Though given the circumstances, she wasn’t sure she entirely warranted the look.

“English, what’s with the face?”

“Oh nothing really, it was just about time.”

“About time for what?”

“About time for you to finally break the house in.”

“I thought we did that during the first week? You know, the whole, every flat surface plus the bathrooms?”

 

 


End file.
